Code: Magic
by Gothic.Teddy.Bear
Summary: Sakura and Hidan of Akatsuki have a mission: To protect Harry Potter and Destroy Voldemort.Can Sakura and Hidan complete the mission without falling in love? And what if Sakura's past comes back to haunt her? Drakura hidanXOC sasusaku onesided. crappy sum
1. Prologue

Sakura the second female member of Akatsuki was currently sitting on a plane to England, sitting next to the sleeping silver-haired jashin worshipper. Her mission being that to protect a boy who goes by the name of Harry Potter and to dispose of an evil wizard named Voldemort who was rumored to have received a new partnership with Orochimaru, which could be a potential threat to the plans of Akastuki. She looked at Hidan with jealousy.

**How the hell can he sleep on such uncomfortable seats? Shannaro!** Her inner raged within the depths of the rosette's mind; she shifted for the twentieth time to make herself more comfortable, effectively waking the immortal next to her.

"Stop moving the fucking seats, would you pinky. I'm trying to sleep, seriously." Hidan groggily swore halfheartedly, his eyes squeezing tightly together, trying to force himself back to sleep.

"I wouldn't be shifting as much, if you stopped using my shoulder as a pillow." Sakura hissed in his ear, poison soaked in her words; she crossed her arms and nudged her shoulder, knocking Hidan's head off her shoulder. This time Hidan peered at her, his pink eyes cloudy with sleep. When she refused to meet his gaze and stubbornly kept her eyes on the blue seat in front of her, he straightened up in his seat and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell, pinky." Hidan hissed at the annoyed female, rubbing the side of his face that had a large red blotch from leaning for a long period of time. Looking closely at the his pink-haired partner he could see her usually lively green eyes were now dull and bloodshot red, her long pink hair that was usually tied up in a high ponytail was now extremely loose with strand hanging in her pale face; all in all she looked like a mess.

"We're landing in ten minutes, so you needed to wake up." The pinkette now looked at him in the eyes, her eyebrows still stitched together in a frown of annoyance. "And if you keep judging my appearance, I'm going to kill you."

"Jeez pinky, what crawled up your ass and died, seriously?"

"Well I'm sorry I can't fall asleep in any position like a normal person or I don't have enough hair gel in my hair to make it bulletproof." Sakura snapped at him, he simply chuckled in return, a large smug smirk made its way to his handsome face.

~O~

The airport in England was jammed packed with people departing and arriving. Sakura who was five for four had to grab onto her six foot partner to keep from being swept away with the crowd; once getting their bags from baggage claim, they as Hidan put it "hauled ass" to the nearest taxi to get away from the zoo of an airport. Sakura wondered if the day could only go worse but when they reached the pub and inn known as The Leaky Cauldron, the day hit rock bottom. The place looked like a shack and was rundown on the dead-end street it was built on. Sakura climbed out and grabbed the four suitcases of clothes the pair had brought with them from Japan. She patiently waited on the sidewalk for Hidan who was paying the cab driver.

"Man, I've seen burning villages with building less shitty than this building." Hidan said, taking his suitcase from Sakura and walking towards the entrance, Sakura in tow. The inside of the pub seemed to reflect the outside as well, it was dusty and unkept. The pair made their way to the bar where the bartender was polishing some beer glasses idly for later use.

"Excuse me Sir, but we're looking for someone." Sakura stated politely, gaining the attention of the bored bartender.

"Who might you be looking for, miss?" The bartender replied, his voice a bit gruff from lack of use. He turned and set the glass on the self and whipped the cloth onto his shoulder before turning back to the rosette and her tall partner, his arms crossed as he looked at the odd pair.

"I'm looking for a lady named Rebecca Williams, sir." Sakura smiled a fake smile at the man, while Hidan mimicked the bartender's stance, the muscles under black long-sleeved shirt flexing. The bartender, upon hearing the name, tensed quite considerably, his eyes growing dark and cold.

"Why would you be looking for her, little lady?" The bartender asked his voice hard and the bored drawl gone. A vein bulged on Sakura's forehead from the "little" comment, she leaned in, placing her hands on he black counter top. Her sweet fake smile becoming dark and slightly malicious, her eyes darkened from the shadow over her face due to the dim-lighting.

"Because we have an appointment with her, and I think she would appreciate it if we weren't late, so please tell me where I can find her." Sakura whispered to the bartender before straightening herself back up and making her smile pleasant once again.

The bartender sighed before answering. "She in room five upstairs, just be careful, kid" Sakura nodded and walked off carrying her two huge suitcases, with Hidan following carrying his one suitcase. The bartender simply looked at the pink-haired girl with shock. Those bags were half the size of her and the boy had some sharp tool in his bag. Just what are these kids?


	2. The Dragon Lady? Really?

**Chapter One: The Dragon Lady? Really?**

Sakura didn't like the woman who was going to debrief them one bit; her dislike amplified when she asked why such a "weak looking girl" had be assigned for such a dangerous mission, to which Hidan burst out laughing and told the woman that Sakura was more than "_fucking_" capable of beating the crap of some stupid sounding wizard and protect a brat. Rebecca just glared at the silver-headed man with disgust due to his choice of descriptive words.

"Can we just get on to the mission, please?" Sakura huffed at the two older adults who were in the middle of a glare war, pinching the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb; she looked up at them with annoyance.

"Very well." The redheaded woman replied, her voice stern. She quickly took a seat and motioned with a wave of her hand for Sakura and Hidan to take the seats across from her. Once the odd pair seated themselves, the redhead crossed her leg over her other one and clasped her hand together, resting them on her lap. "My name is Rebecca Williams and I work for Albus Dumbledore, who is the headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; which is the school you will be attending during this mission. Any questions so far?" Sakura nodded and shrugged off her leather jacket, revealing her black tank-top and anbu tattoo.

"What year is the boy in?" Sakura asked, looking at Hidan who met her gaze for a brief moment, then looked elsewhere; she could tell he was slightly concerned. Sakura looked back at Rebecca. "I mean we don't look like students and Hidan is not really capable of holding a henge jutsu for a long period of time without him being exhausted."

"Well you, Sakura, are going to be put in forth year, which is the same year as Mr. Potter and you, Hidan, shall be put in fifth year, since the charm I am going to use to set you to younger teenagers can't really age the body that well but it works very well for facials structures." Both ninja nodded.

"Good, now for the difficult part." Rebecca sighed, then moved to her briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers and slid them across the coffee table towards Sakura, who picked them up and started to read them over, Hidan leaned in towards the rosette to read as well. "This is the form that Mr. Dumbledore asked me to give you. It gives all the information about the school and the mission details you'll need. I suggest you read them until you've got it memorized; we do not have any room for mistakes."

**Cha! She's taking to use like we're children. If she weren't on our side, I would totally kick her scrawny ass! **Sakura's inner raged making punching motions. Sakura sighed inwardly at her Inner's dramatic screams, but had to agree.

"Don't worry about us, we're the perfect team." Sakura smiled, yet in Rebecca's opinion just looked down right pissed off. Rebecca nodded and stood up and pulled out her wand, with a quick wave of it and a mumbling of words that Sakura didn't understand, she could feel her body becoming warm and changing, almost shrinking. She looked at Hidan who now looked years younger than his actual age of nineteen, he was looking back at her; his shock equal to hers.

"That was fucking cool." Hidan mumbled looking at his now smaller hands.

"Yes, well, I must be going." The redhead straightened her grey suit and slipped her wand back into her briefcase. "You'll need to go out into town though to buy a wand and a pet if you want but I have purchased all the books you will need for this year. All other information is in those documents. To do your shopping you need to go to Diagon Alley; the key to your bank account in an envelope in that package, spend it carefully. Greg, the bartender, will help you get there. Oh, and you'll need to pick up your robes at the uniform shop to make sure they fit." The redhead made her way to the door, the rosette following her. The redhead opened the door and looked over her shoulder; she smiled at Sakura, her brown eyes softening a fraction. "One last thing." Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Be careful." With that the redhead walked out the small suite and shut the door behind her. Sakura stood up straight and did a small salute to the air in front of her before looking back at Hidan who was rummaging through is suitcase.

"What are you looking for?" Sakura asked flopping onto on one of the two queen sized beds across from the coffee table.

"Shit. I forgot my fucking scythe at headquarters. This is retarded, seriously." Hidan grumbled, kicking the bag full of clothes and ninja weapons. Sakura simply smirked and reached into her trunk beside the bed and pulled out a scroll bounded by black leather strings.

"You're so lucky to have me as a partner." She said waving the scroll at him. Suddenly, he jumped onto her bed and hugged her, she yelped in surprise.

"I fucking love you right now, seriously." Hidan laughed, taking the summoning scroll from her hand and shoving it into his jean pocket. He crawled off her bed and sat on his, which was directly beside hers. He rolled into the middle of it and, putting his hand behind his head and closed his eyes. Sakura smiled at him then rolled off her bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen herself up. She looked at herself in the mirror her face was softer and rounder than her face was at nineteen, her eyes were slightly bigger and luckily, were no longer blood shot but her hair was a disaster.

**No wonder why Rebecca thought we couldn't handle this mission, we can't even handle our hair! Cha! **Her inner complained. Sakura combed her hair back with her black-painted fingertips until she had it in a loose ponytail; she then tied it with some black ribbon, her over grown side bangs covered her left eye. Once completing the ponytail, she swept it to the side so that it rested on her right shoulder. She checked herself in the mirror before nodding and walked towards Hidan's bed where the now younger Hidan was fast asleep with his arm draped across his eyes. She grabbed the notepad and pen on the nightstand between the two beds and scribbled a quick letter on her departure to Diagon Alley just to explore. She placed the note on Hidan's stomach and pulled on her leather jacket. Grabbing her black messenger bag, she shoved the documents that Rebecca had given her in it before taking a key to the room and walking out the suite's door. As she made her way towards the stairs she could here yelling. Suddenly, a rat and a cat rounded the corner at astounding speed. Sakura caught the cat before it crashed into the wall, which the rat escaped through due to the hole in the wall.

"If your bloody cat ate Scabbers, I'm gonna kill it." A redheaded boy screamed to the brunette girl behind him.

"Relax Ron; my cat wouldn't eat that dirty thing." The girl yelled back at the boy named Ron. What kind of name was Ron anyways?

"I gave Scabbers a bath last week and besides it's your cat tha-" The boy stopped mid-sentence when he discovered Sakura standing there with the blasted cat in her arms and Scabbers sniffing her black boots, her lips shaped in a surpirsed 'o'. "Umm hello there." He stopped walking, making the brunette girl bump into him from behind.

"What is it Ron?" The bushy haired girl asked, she then looked over Ron's shoulder to see the same sight that Ron saw.

"Is this your cat?" Sakura asked, faking a shy voice. "Sorry for holding it but it was going to crash into a wall if I didn't stop it." She walked towards the pair.

"Thank you, but who are you?" The brunette asked taking the ginger colored cat from the rosette's arms; Ron kneeled down picking up the rat that followed her.

"Oh my how rude of me." Sakura fake gasped in embarrassment. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm a foreign transfer student to Hogwarts and by the looks of it you two look like students as well."

"Wow, I didn't know Hogwarts accepted foreign students, but it's lovely to meet you, my name is Hermione Granger. And this-," She motioned to the redhead boy with beside her with a wave of her hand ", is Ron Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sakura bowed her head. "I look forward to attending school with you, but I must be going. I have a lot of shopping to do."

"That's understandable; my first time shopping in Diagon Alley was quite overwhelming as well." Hermione smiled, Ron nodded and smiled as well.

"See you later, Sakura." Hermione and Ron said in unison and walked down the hallway. Sakura continued the opposite way they were heading. She walked down the old stairs, her fake smile still plastered on her face in case people were to pass by her. She made a beeline to the bartender, who looked mildly surprised to see her. She noticed that the bar was filled with people of all different ages and social classes.

"Hey kid, how was the appointment with the dragon?" Greg asked, noticing the change in the rosette's appearance because she was now an inch shorter than when she was originally but her decided not to question it. Her eyes narrowed slightly at his realization.

"The dragon?" Sakura asked confused by the nickname. Greg laughed, his chest heaving in the process.

"Yeah, she can be quite ferocious when she's ticked." He stopped laughing but his dark eyes still sparkled with amusement. "But things must have gone well, since you're still in one piece."

"I can handle myself." Sakura replied coolly, offended that the scrawny, older woman could've defeated the rogue s-class criminal.

"I'm sure you could, kid, anyways what can I could do for you?" His dark eyes board into her green ones, it slightly unnerved her, they reminded her of something or rather someone, but she quickly brushed it off.

"I need a way to get to Diagon Alley, I have some chores I have to do, and Rebecca said you were able to help me." Sakura replied her voice still slightly cool; her intimidation charm wasn't as affective when she looked like an innocent teenager but she worked with what she got.

"Ms. Williams lets you call her Rebecca, eh? You must be something else for her to let you call her by her first name." Greg stated walking around the bar towards the rosette.

"You have no idea." Sakura replied, she flashed a coy grin in his direction. He roared with laughter.

"Follow me, kid." He laughed, leading her to back of the bar. They walked through a small threshold where they faced a brick wall.

"There's nothing here." Sakura simply stated, looking at the dark-haired man who was in his mid twenties, he grinned at her.

"Nothing here, yet." He laughed, walking towards the brick wall. "Watch and learn, kid." Greg quickly grabbed his wand from his back pocket and tapped a few of the loose looking bricks. Suddenly, the bricks started to move and reform in the shape of a doorway and revealed a street full of people with shopping bags and bustling crowds.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. Do what you have to do and come back to this place when you're done, since it's the only way back to the pub." Sakura nodded and stepped slightly forward, her eyes wandering around the varying shops and the people. "Oh and be careful, kid, I'm starting to like you." She turned around and grinned at Greg who grinned in return. The wall then readjusted itself by moving the bricks back into a wall, but on Sakura's side it looked like a big black door. Sakura sighed to herself, she wouldn't admit it but she started to like Greg as well, he was quite funny, even though he called her 'kid', which got on her nerves. She began walking into the street, becoming one with the crowd.

~O~

Many Veins were bulging on Sakura's forehead due to all the bumps and stares she was getting.

**They are wearing weird pointed hats and robes and they're staring at u**_**s**_** like we're the freaks. Shannaro! I wanna kick their asses! **Her inner screamed, fire flaming around her ghost like form in Sakura's mind. Sakura groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes. Currently, she was looking Gringott's Wizarding Bank, so she could withdraw some money. After walking around for fifteen minuets and asking two random people who gave _very _misleading directions, she found her destination. She then wondered how she could miss such a large, white building, which had gold letters clearly stating the bank's name. She mentally slapped herself for being so ditzy. She quickly walked up the steps to the bank and entered, her over the knee boots making clacking noises on the well polished floor. She looked at the creatures who worked in the high desks; she believed that the document had stated that goblins had run the bank for centuries. When she reached the end of the hall, she stood in front of the high desk, where an annoyed looking goblin stared at her.

"Can I help you?" his voice was high-pitched and gruff. He looked at her like a small child who disturbed an adult's work; she had to use all her willpower to stop herself from punching the goblin in the nose, his very large nose.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno and I wish to withdraw some money from my account." Sakura stated politely with a forced smile that seemed more malicious than friendly.

"And does Ms. Haruno have a key to said account?" The goblin asked as if talking to a small child. Sakura nodded and looked through her bag for the small envelope.

**I have a key for you, alright; it's called my right hook. **Inner-Sakura cackled. Sakura reached up, on her tippy-toes, and placed the small gold key in the goblin's waiting hand. He observed the small number engraved on the key than looked down at the rosette.

"Very well, I'll send someone to take you down to the vault." Sakura nodded a thank you before following the goblin to the stairs where the vaults were.

~O~

Sakura was quite impressed by the layout of the underground bank; she had never seen anything like that before. This world just got more and more dazzling each hour. She placed three pouches of gold coins in her messenger for shopping she and Hidan would have to do.

**We did get an extra bag for ourselves though! CHA! You snooze you lose, Hidan!** Inner-Sakura laughed and sakura chuckled lowly, earning a few strange glances from people who were walking near her. She looked around for the nearest bookstore amongst the busy streets. She noticed a small boutique-like store called _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_; she made a metal map for shopping the next day. She kept walking for a few blocks before stopping in front of a dark green building with gold letters that spelled out _Flourish & Blotts_; in the windows, books were piled high with many authors and titles Sakura had never heard of. Sakura clapped her hands in excitement then ran into the store. Her boots made clacking noises, like those she made in the bank, on the hard wooden floor, but the sound was drowned out by the talking of the many customers in the store. The store was set on two stories with shelves of books that reached up to the high ceiling; sakura grinned at the skylight and ran to the nearest bookshelf, passing a man with long platinum blond hair and a younger boy with shorter blonde hair. The boy looked around her body's current age. She could easily tell they were father and son, but ignored them. She was to occupied with her current book obsession.

~O~

**Change of Person: **

Draco stood next to his father who was waiting for a meeting with a fellow Death Eater friend; of course, his father wanted Draco to learn the lurking ways of those who were faithful to the dark lord. In his opinion, he thought that being Death Eater was a rather stupid way of life; being loyal to an evil wizard who, with his sadistic mind, could turn on all of them and kill them, Draco mentally shuddered. Letting his mind wander, he looked around at the boring people who were busy buying or browsing the many books that were stocked in the rather cramped store. He heard the doorbell jingle and he quickly glanced at the girl and did a double take; the girl had _pink_ hair. He stared at the girl, who looked about his age, for a moment longer; she wore a black, aviator style leather jacket with tight black jeans tucked into black over the knee boots. Her face was innocent and pretty and she had deep emerald color eyes. Her lips were formed in a childish grin as she let her eyes travel around the store. She then quickly walked by them, sparing him just a quick sideways glance from the corner of her eye, her grin replaced by a half-glare. He blinked, slightly surprised at the pink-headed girl; he quickly glanced up at his father, who had also noticed the rosette.

"Father?" Draco asked when his father's gaze remained on the girl.

"Do you know anything about that girl?" Luscious asked his son, his voice cold and demanding; for a moment, confusion spread across his son's face before being replaced by a smug smirk.

"No, she's probably some mudblood half-breed." Draco replied brushing the girl off with a shrug. He spared a glance at the girl who was now indulged in a large book of medical potions. "She doesn't seem like a threat; especially with pink hair." He spat the last part of the sentence with fake disgust.

"Now, now, Draco, don't be rude." Luscious chuckled, obviously pleased with his son's viciousness. "Don't be one to judge so quickly."

"What do you mean father?" Draco asked; a small smirk on his face from his father's pleased attitude.

"I sense smoothing in that girl, something powerful. I feel this might be a threat to our future plans." Luscious murmured to his son. "Become acquainted with that girl, Draco, and you shall be praised." Draco nodded, feeling his stomach clench with worry, as he saw the girl carry five large books that looked to be about ten pounds each to the cash register, a small smile on her lips the entire time.

"Yes, father." Draco mumbled, his father smirk in approval, his eyes held dark cruelty.

Author's Note:

Here's the first chapter of this fanfic; sorry the prologue was so short, I got excited. Tell me if I kept the characters (except Sakura) in character okay? By the way before I really start the romance, I have to warn you,** I am a fluff maniac**.

Playlist: "we r who we r" – Ke$ha (don't ask why.)

Anyways, chapter two should be coming soon.

Love,

G.T.B *kissles*


End file.
